falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Cartrian House of Commons Election, 553AER
13.1% | image1 = | leader1 = William Hague | party1 = Cartrian Conservative Party | last_election1 = 137 | seats1 = 143 | seat_change1 = 6 | popular_vote1 = 4,600,024 | percentage1 = 22% | swing1 = 1% | image2 = | leader2 = John Swinney | party2 = Cartrian Nationalist Party | last_election2 = 182 | seats2 = 117 | seat_change2 = 65 | popular_vote2 = 3,763,656 | percentage2 = 18% | swing2 = 10% | image3 = | leader3 = John Cleese | party3 = Centre Party | last_election3 = 150 | seats3 = 104 | seat_change3 = 46 | popular_vote3 = 3,345,472 | percentage3 = 16% | swing3 = 7% | image4 = | leader4 = Daniel Jarvis | party4 = Social Democrat Party | last_election4 = 91 | seats4 = 85 | seat_change4 = 6 | popular_vote4 = 2,734,280 | percentage4 = 13% | swing4 = 1% | image5 = | leader5 = Gustav Fridolin | party5 = Imperial Party | last_election5 = New | seats5 = 65 | seat_change5 = 65 | popular_vote5 = 2,090,920 | percentage5 = 10% | swing5 = 10% | image6 = | leader6 = Michael Gove | party6 = Cartrian National Democrats | last_election6 = 13 | seats6 = 46 | seat_change6 = 33 | popular_vote6 = 1,479,728 | percentage6 = 7% | swing6 = 5% | image7 = | leader7 = Dmitry Medvedev | party7 = Falleen Communist Party | last_election7 = 6 | seats7 = 39 | seat_change7 = 33 | popular_vote7 = 1,254,552 | percentage7 = 6% | swing7 = 5% | image8 = | leader8 = Andrew Harbone | party8 = Cartrian Fascist Party | last_election8 = 13 | seats8 = 26 | seat_change8 = 13 | popular_vote8 = 836,368 | percentage8 = 4% | swing8 = 2% | image9 = | leader9 = Rick Perry | party9 = National Socialist Movement | last_election9 = New | seats9 = 13 | seat_change9 = 13 | popular_vote9 = 418,184 | percentage9 = 2% | swing9 = 2% }}The Cartrian State Election of 553 was held in early January. The election is significant as it is the first election in many years where most of the main parties have undergone significant change or reform. The Parties The Imperial-Conservative Party union, which had existed since 546, broke down in early 551 following the willingness of the leadership to allow a referendum on seeking Home Rule and thus the Imperial Party announced it was breaking away from the merger and fighting the 553 election on their own ticket. The United Liberal Alliance finally overcame their factional divides and unified into the Centre Party in late 551, ending over a decade of divide within the Liberal parties. The Socialist Party underwent large internal reform under their new leader, Daniel Jarvis, and reformed into the Social Democrat Party in an attempt to galvanize more support from the grassroots. The National Democrats also had experienced internal divide, with the more radical National Socialist wing breaking away and forming their own party in early 550. The only major party to have not undergone major change is the Nationalist Party which has remained pretty mostly the same although although it is increasingly marginalised and looks set to take a hammering in the polls after their brusque dismissal in early 551 by James Chastel. This issue is compounded by the increasing willingness of other parties to work together in opposition to them. Category:The Imperial Constitution